I Don't Wanna Be In Love
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Song by. Good Charlotte. Loliver/Mikiley/Liley.


**AN: ****Once again, although I'm sure you're all getting annoyed at my stupid habit. Which is terrible procrastination(sp?) anyways, this is not a one-shot you guys voted on. Their coming soon! But I heard this song and had to do it.**

**Disclaimer: I'd tell you if I did own it.**

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for_

"I'm going out again, shockingly enough" Lilly mumbled to herself, as she watched her best friend Miley do her hair slowley.

"Eh, not really, Oliver's a jerk, you're trying to forget him" Miley said, and Lilly smirked, and waited for Emma to do her hair.

"He always thought you'd just do stuff for him, and it was stupid, he thought he was the boss of you, he flirted with other girls, but got pissed if you even looked at a guy" Miley spat.

"Miles, calm down, I'm going out, I'm going to have a good time" Lilly said, and Miley smiled and nodded.__

He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

Lilly was dancing, when all of a sudden, her cell phone started to ring, and she groaned, making her way off the dance floor.

They were in one of those teen clubs, which was great, it meant she could go have fun without worrying about age limits.

"What could you possibly want?!" Lilly yelled into the phone, knowing exactly who it was, and groaned when Oliver started yelling.

"What are you doing, Jake told me you and Miley went out to some teen club to party, all those guys with their hands all over you, that's so wrong!" he yelled.

"No, what's wrong is you're an ass!" Lilly yelled, and hung up, before pasting on a smile, and going back to dancing.__

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

Miley smiled as Mikayla ran over to her, hugging her tightly, and then let her go, before looking her up and down.

"You can't wear that to the party, just go change, get some of my clothes from the back room or something" Mikayla demanded, and Miley rolled her eyes, and walked to the back room.

She came out almost an hour later, and only because Mikayla had instited on her changing three times, then had tried to do her hair.

"That is so much better" Mikayla said, and they walked out the door.

"I looked fine before" Miley muttered under her breath, and she knew Mikayla had heard her, because the other girl scoffed.__

She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

"Where are you, you should have been here like two hours ago, and now your just standing me up, what is wrong with you?!" Mikayla yelled over the phone.

"Mikayla, have you ever noticed that you seem to like to boss me around, like a lot?" Miley asked, and the other girl stayed silent.

"No..."she whispered, and Miley sighed.

"I'm done Mikayla, and I'm not coming back, not this time, and there's nothing you can say that will change that" Miley said, and Mikayla groaned.

"Remember when we first got together, you have to remember that, right?" she asked, and Miley nodded, before relizing that the other girl was not in front of her.

"Yes" she said, and thought back to it.

**"Mikayla, I don't get you, you tell me you hate me, now you wanna be friends, what is up?" Miley asked, and she sounded concerned.**

**"Nothing" Mikayla mumbled, and Miley took the other girl's shoulders in her hands.**

**"Tell me" Miley demanded, and Mikayla lurched forward, catching Miley's lips in her own.**

"Miley, Miley, are you there?" Mikayla's voice snapped Miley back to present time.

"Not anymore" she said, and hung up.__

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

To the beat  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone

Miley sat sobbing on Lilly's shoulder, although she didn't know why she was crying, she had broken up with Mikayla, but it was just the idea that she wouldn't have someone to love anymore.

"Listen to me, we all have break-ups, I just went through one, but you have to move on, we'll go out, just like I did, it'll be fun" Lilly said, and Miley nodded.

"We gotta find you someone else" Lilly said.__

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one

"Lilly, where are you?" Miley asked into the phone, and heard the other girl sigh, and shook her head, knowing full well the other girl couldn't see her.

"Stop this, you know I love you, and you know I would never do anything to hurt you, I'm not Mikayla" Lilly stated, and sighed again.

"I-i'm sorry, I just don't want to end up like that again, I'll calm down, I promise" Miley said, and Lilly smiled faintly.

"Miley, you got someone who cares about you now, relax, I promise you, don't worry, I don't want to ruin this, just like I'm sure you don't, but I promise you, I love you with all my heart" Lilly said.

"Love you too" Miley whispered.

"Hang up Miles" Lilly whispered, and the other line went dead.__

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Nooo...Noooo

Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good

**AN: YAY ME!! Oh wow, too much disney lmao.**


End file.
